


new chance

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: and what can I say .... ZUDE took over my life ....





	1. Chapter 1

Zero did a lot of bad things. He would never admit it to anyone , but now life was finally punished him.

He has a few years since was married to Jelena and have to admit she is worse even from him. Everything she was doing was just and exclusively for her own good.

Even the child she gave birth did not feel her own. On the contrary, Zero worshiped Zoe, their daughter, since the day he first received her in his hands.  
He reminded him so much of Laura, and somehow comforted him. In this whole catastrophe of marriage, she was the only light point.

Zoe was attached to Zero because Jelena had never been home. When it was, very rarely, she was not interested in either Zero or the child. She was really a cold bitch.

Zero was still in the top. For years he has played in LA Devils. Even that that she resented him, because she thought it was non-ambitious.

In the public, Zero tried to keep up the appearance of a happy family, but he knew he would not be able to do it for long. In four walls, he tried to protect Zoe from that. How he could have so badly assessed?

In just one person he still believed. Jude, his agent, all this year was there for him. And for Zoe. Jude loved Zoe as if she was his own child.

He bring her in a kindergarten. He cared about her when she was sick. He took care of her when Zero went on trip. All he worked for Zero worked even more for Zoe.

Jelena hated both of them. She married Zero intentionally to keep her place in Devils Girls. She deliberately remained pregnant, and he agreed to marry her.  
Only because Zoe he never regretted.

*

Jude was asked himself a million times in what his life turned. It is true that he loved Zero and his daughter, but where he is in all this?

He loved Zero from the day he saw him for the first time in Ohio. He had been watching for years at how Zero climbed on a successful scale, and on the other side fell to despair because of his private life.

He has long seen that Jelena is a bad person, since the day Oscar had brought her to take over Devils girls.

For the first time he thought that Zero and Jelena deserve each other, but then Zoe has completely changed Zero to the better. On the contrary, Jelena was even worse.

Zoe was a little princess. So much like Zero that was hurt. How was it possible that Jelena never had any feelings about her?

Jude knew well how to be without parental love, more precisely, the fathers' love. He also tried to compensate to child something he could not. But he could be with them, and he was.

*

Zero was on trip and this weekend Zoe was at Jude. Perhaps she was small, but Jude knew that the time would come when she would start asking questions.

Zero often called, though she was safe while he was with Jude. Sometimes he was guilty of jarring Jude in all of this and was constantly telling himself to think something, but he never did.

Jude knew all about him, and accepted him without question. That's why he felt more guilty.

One game was canceled at the last minute and Zero decided to go home sooner. It's late when it landed in LA and went to Jude's apartment.

He had the key and quietly entered. They find Jude and Zoe as they sleep on the couch. Took out the cell phone and take a picture.   
Sound wake Jude "Hey, how come you came earlier?" he says quietly.   
Zero laughs and Jude gives him a kid.   
"Take her to her room, it's late." Jude say.  
Zero nods and relocates Zoe to her bed and returns to Jude who asks if he wants to eat or drink something. Zero accepts beer.   
"How was your trip?" Jude asks him and Zero tells him what happened on the journey.   
"Do you know where Jelena is?" Jude already patted what he was asking.   
"I have not seen her since she left with the last lover." Zero says bitterly, and Jude stay silent.   
"It does not matter, it's time to divorce" Zero looks at the floor.   
Jude put hand on his shoulder "It’s not your fault, she's always been a bad person."   
But still both feel bad taste in their mouth.

Jude sends him to the shower and says he will prepare his room. There was nothing else to say.

Zero is lying awake for a while in bed. He got up and went to the kitchen take water and looked at Zoe. He sits on the bed and covers her.   
While returning to his room meets Jude in the hallway. Zero as it now see him with new eyes. He caresses his cheek. Jude was buried in the place, did not dare to move. Then Zero grabbed him by the hand and lead him to the his room ...


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning Jude opened eyes and felt the scent of coffee. He walked toward the kitchen, but first looked at the child. While Zero offers coffee he is afraid of what he will say, but Zero mostly talks about the obligations they has this week.  
Zero is already fully dressed and prepared Zoe's stuff. When she woke up, he thanked and took her home.

Jude now feeling worse more than all the years which he hoped for it. This one night he sealed his life forever. He was not sure how to proceed from now on.

But Zero resolved all of his doubts when he entered his office this afternoon while Zoe was in kindergarten. He locked the door behind him and kissed him for a long time, so bend him over the table and stripped his and Jude's pants ...

On leaving he just says "See ya" and wink. Jude repairs the clothes with a smile. He did not expect this, so he was hoping, but ....

That night Zero brought Zoe in Jude's apartment. Dinning together and when Zoe falls asleep, Zero crawled to Jude's bed.

Soon Zero and Zoe moved to him. Jude has never been happier.

With Jude and Zoe, Zero finally has something like a family. In time realized he fell in love. Not only because Jude loved his daughter, but because of all that Jude was.   
How did not see this before?

However, they know that the day will come when Jelena will do something bad. Zero rarely seen Jelena, but as soon as he first meets says her that will deliver divorce papers. Of course, she only cared for one thing "I want you to pay me a lifetime support" and says the number from which Zero spins in head "No way, did you forget that you have a daughter who I raise?" She laughs tainted "I think you'll pay, if you still want to play a happy family with Jude." And Zero knew he did not joke. He was prepared to do all he needed to protect the two people he loved.

"Send me paper" Zero says as he goes, and slammed the door.

Jude as he comes in sees that he is angry. "What happened?" Zero sat beside him, and Zoe pushing between them. "Jelena" Zero just says, on what Zoe whispered "mom" and they look at each other. Zero took her in the lap "Love, what do you say we'll go to the ice cream tomorrow?" Zoe immediately cheered. "Come on, time for bed" Zoe runs and shouts out of the room "Can Jude also go with us?" wich melted Jude heart. "Of course" Zero kissed him, then went settled Zoe in bed.

Later, telling him what was with Jelena.   
"Give her all" Jude says softly.   
Zero hugged him. "It's not the point. So much we both worked for it. It's not fair."  
Jude patted him by the hand "I know it's not, but Zoe is worth it."  
Zero bites his lips "You're worth it all too" and Jude kisses him in the forehead "We have great lawyers. We'll figure something out. After all, happiness can not be bought with money."

The next day, all three go to the city for ice cream, and to the Playroom. Zero thinks of everything. Jude was right. His career will soon be over, no reason to be upset about money. As much as his family needs, he will always have.

While Zero and Zoe play, Jude arranges a meeting with lawyers.  
Jude tells to go with him and support him whatever happens. And Zero trusts him.

The meeting with lawyers and Jelena is thorny, but at the end Zero agrees to pay her an enormous amount just to never see her again. Zoe is safe now and that's the only thing that matters.

*

They moved to a smaller place, Riverside, before Zoe went to school. They do not hide that they are together, nor does anyone make a question about that. Over time, they meet new people and find new jobs.

With years Zoe is completely forgotten Jelena. With a proud tell she has two dad who loved more than anything. Zero and Jude work in an sport agency they have opened from which they live very decently.  
Zoe was already a teenager.

It would all be great if Jelena did not appear in front of their door one day.  
Zero can not believe "What do you want?" says cold.  
"I want to see my child" Jelena says.  
"She is not your child" Zero is angry.  
"I know I was not with her, but I have a little more time." Zero sees how much Jelena looks bad.  
"OK, leave the number, I'll let you know what she has decided."

In the evening all three talk frankly about her. Both let Zoe to decide. "Okay, I'm not a little kid anymore. She can not do anything." So Zero invites her to visit them tomorrow.

Jude and Zero left them alone. Jelena looks at her "You're beautiful, your dad has done a great job."   
Zoe interrupted her "Both dad. Why did you come?"  
Jelena lowered her head "I just wanted to see you. I loved you, but I was not created for mother. I did you a favor when I handed you two of them. Now I have to go. Thank you."

Zoe looks long as she goes. Somehow it's easier now. Zoe always thought she was guilty, but now sees that Jelena was a bad person and she accidentally gave birth to her. That’s all.

She go back to the house and embrace both dads "I love you both" she says, and goes to her room.   
Jude and Zero looked happily at each other hoping that this chapter ended forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Jude comes home earlier. Finds Zoe as gazes out the window. "What happened, honey?" He gently approached her. "Nothing" she says, but still looks out. "OK" Jude has always been patient.

He goes to the kitchen to see what has for dinner. Zoe came after him "Daddy, how is it to be in love?" she asks him seriously. Jude shuddered, why is not Zero now at home to help him? He knows she is expecting an answer and must be careful "I can tell you how it was with your dad." Jude sits at the kitchen table and she sat beside him. "Since when I first saw him, I knew there was no other. Being in love is like, whenever you want to be in someone's vicinity. Or when is your day more beautiful because you saw him. Things like that."

Zoe nodded. Jude hopes to say the right words. He still hopes she will not ask for a period when he and Zero were not together. Zoe is apparently satisfied with the answer when gets up, kisses him on the cheek and says he go to learning in her room.

Jude's eat, so watch TV when Zero comes home. He kisses him and goes to the kitchen, and Jude gets up "Hey, there are some news" he says while Zero eat. Zero looked at him questioningly, and Jude told him with a smile "I think our girl fall in love."   
Zero stopped eating "How do you know?" Jude wisely answered "He asked me how known when you're in love."   
Zero paused "Why did she ask you?"  
Jude shrugged" I wish you were here, I hope I did not say something wrong."  
Zero took him by the hand "Sorry, I did not think she could not ask you. You've always been her daddy and I was a dad.I'm just jealous."

Zero is curious, he wants to find out what's going on, but Jude tells him to let her go. She will come to tell them when it is ready.

For a couple of days, Zoe announced that would be a school dance and that Daniel, a schoolboy, called her to go together. Zero is not attacked her with hundreds of questions, so Jude is proud of him. Instead ask if she needed a new dress, or something.

 

The boy who comes after her is even shy than her. Jude whispered to Zero "please do not scare him” and Zero just nodded in his direction. Jude pictures them and wish them good fun.  
When they stay alone, Jude laughs as crazy "Hey Dad, our girl has the first date." Zero looks terrified, so Jude embraces him "Well we knew would come this day." Zero calms down a little. Jude always knew how to calm him down, and he was right "Are we got old now?"   
Jude laughs "I do not know about you, I'm not" but he whispers "It does not matter, you'll always be the most beautiful, even when we grow older."

Zoe comes home in time, and the two of them are waiting. They do not want to be one of those too patronizing parents.   
She knocks, which they can hardly wait. "Come on in" Zero yelled. Zoe came in and sat on the bed. An enthusiastic tell them everything about party.  
"This deserves ice cream" Jude jumped out of bed and bring everyone pelvis. All three tuck in bed and enjoyed as the time when Zoe was little.

Zoe soon goes to sleep, and Jude and Zero are still under the impression of new events. Jude drags him to himself "You want me to explain to you how that is when you're in love?"   
Zero bites him to his lips "You can always show me what you want."   
All the luck of Zoe's room is in the other end of the house.  
Zero with such pleasure pulls down the lower part of Jude's pajamas and takes his dick in his mouth. He works devout until he squeezes him until the last drop. There is no time to look for lubricants, then spit in the hand and prepare Jude's entry as it can and will slowly start pushing, so faster and faster, until the seed spills inside Jude. Zero gets wet wipes and cleanses them, so fall asleep cuddled.

Their little girl has grown up, but that does not mean they are too old for a little fun.

In the morning Jude was already making coffee and breakfast when Zero came down and kissed him long. Zoe came down after half an hour, still under the impression. "Honey, sitting, breakfast is on the table. And, what is Daniel like?"

"Good and careful. He honors me and says he loves me." Zoe says shyly. "And what do you say?" Zero asks as he drinks coffee. "Well, it's okay, I like him." Zoe shrugged, kissed both on the cheek and went to school.

"Smart child, let me know whose is it?" Zero attract him to himself. "It's not yours, you are insatiable" Jude are weakly defended, but worships when Zero is playful.

Zero worships Jude too. From the day he realized he loved Jude, did not look at anyone else. And Jude knew that. Zero and he were a tandem who was lucky to find each other. The true love happens only to the lucky ones, and Jude thanked God every day for the two of them to be one of them.

Jude could not imagine a better life than this one who lived. He never dared to imagine having a baby, but since Zoe was born, he could not imagine his life without her.

When Zoe was a final year, Zero got the news that Jelena had died in a car accident. He did not want to hide anything from them. Zoe is imaginative, but he does not feel anything. Zero hugs and tells her that's all right.

Zoe says for the first time what they discussed this one time they met. "She was a bad mother, but I'm glad she was able to admit it to herself and gave me two of you. I could not imagine better parents. Perhaps now she found peace" Zoe concluded.

Jude and Zero sit next to her so all three remain in silence for some time as if to show homage. At least once in her life Jelena was honest and that was something.


	4. Chapter 4

There is a time when Zoe has to go to college. As much as they knew this moment would come, they were not ready. They want to hide that from her.  
Today drives her to a University campus and helps her get into the room. "Did someone die? Zoe teasing them "Now you can finally have a honey moon." Zero looked at Jude and they all start laughing. Finally the tension a little relax.

Zoe is happy with the roommate and the room. Everything is new and exciting. She looks around and sees that everything she wants will be here.

When she comes to her father, she says will miss them, but they see how euphoric she is. Both hugged and kissed her and went home. It is really time to let it go into the world.

The house is so empty without her. For the few first few days, they always seem to be coming back. She occurs every day with news and stories about everything that is happening to her.

And then they realize this is a permanent state and they have to move on. Maybe they should find some hobby. It's nothing new, most of the parents are having difficulty with the "empty nests" syndrome for some time.

Zero is holding much better than Jude. Sometimes he is totally lost and Zero pleases him in various ways. He decide to pay them a weekend to get away from it all.

Weekend on the coast passes with relaxation. They swim, sunbathe, make love, try out local food, visit the local shop. They send Zoe lots of photos, so she tell them they're like teenagers.

When they come back home, keep going. Zoe has less and less time to call, but they know she's happy and that's all right. They agreed that she grew up and had to choose her own way.

After some time, arrives the letter of the law firm, addressed to Zoe. She opens it when comes next weekend home. Zoe says she's got a call for a meeting in their office. Everyone takes a couple of days freely and decides to travel to LA.

Zoe does not remember that he once lived here, but Jude remember very well. Jude especially overwhelms sad memories.  
Zero feels nothing, as if he had never been here. All his happiness and real life began when they moved to Riverside.  
He just hopes to do this as soon as possible and return home.

The lawyer asked them to wait and then introduced Zoe to the office. She might be maybe twenty minutes inside. When she goes out says "Let's go to dinner, so I'll tell you all." Both were curious to hear what was going on.

All sit down and order than Zoe begins "Jelena left me something" looking at Jude "Daddy, I know you will not like this. She left me stocks, stocks of LA Devils." Jude wondered “Nice of her, but I do not understand what she wanted with it." Zoe shrugged" She left a letter for me, but I wanted to read it when we return to the hotel." Zero and Jude agree, so they end up having dinner each lost in thought.

The letter is short and mostly apologizes to everything she did not do for her. She leaves her stocks only because she may want to have something with a club in which her fathers once worked.  
"What do you want to do with them?" Jude asks. "For now nothing, who knows maybe one day. How much I know about Oscar he is the same as Jelena." Zoe hugged him "I do not want to have anything with him. After all, he does not even know whose stocks is, because Jelena bought them anonymously."

When Zoe returns to college, Jude can stop thinking about LA Devils "Love, what's wrong?" Zero asks "Why did Jelena do it? She could buy any stocks. All luck Zoe will never be like her."  
Zero kisses him "No, and that's the only that matters."

*

After a couple of years came a day of graduation. Jude and Zero are proud of a daughter who has become a lawyer. With them is Daniel a long-time Zoe friend.  
After the ceremony, everyone goes to dinner to celebrate.

Zoe has already had a couple of job offers, but Zero and Jude suggest that summer spend at home and then decide which offer to accept.

Zoe of course accepts. Daniel spent all summer with her. He did not study, and immediately after high school he worked with his father at the family firm. Zoe did not mind that. They continued to socialize intensively.  
Zoe was a smart young woman. She had a healthy resonance with people. The important thing to her is just who has what kind of man. Zero and Jude could not be more proud.


	5. Chapter 5

The summer passes in the moment. Zoe accepts a job in LA. Jude and Zero are not delighted, but do not want to influence on her decision.

The beginning is tough. New environment, new people, new job. Zoe is smart and wants to learn, so he overcomes obstacles. Jude and Zero here and there help with advice or when she something is needed. Of course, they give her support in everything.

Zoe tells them sometimes that he was at some date, but they see that nothing is serious. For now, Zoe is focused on the job.

What they do not know is that Zoe and Daniel often meet in LA whenever he comes for work. At first everything is friendly until one night when Daniel oversleep and both realize that there is something more. After that, they are seeing more and more. Zoe persuaded him to to move to LA and take care of LA Devils shares.

One weekend when she visits her fathers Zoe says while they lunch "i should tell you something ..." they are awaiting a little scared, though Zoe smiles, and she goes on "I'm pregnant." Jude and Zero jumped over and hugged her. Jude cautiously asks "Is this something serious? You did not mention anything?" Zoe was a bit embarrassed that she was not honest with them."It's serious and it's been a while. Daniel has already moved to LA." Now Zero surprisedly takes over "Really? He's a good guy. I'm glad."

The next day, Daniel came, so all of them celebrate good news. Jude says Zero let talk to him, but there is really no need. They knew that Daniel would take good care of their girl, and judging how happy Daniel is, obviously about the child too.

*

On a beautiful spring morning, Daniel inform them that Zoe has birth to a healthy baby boy. Everything is in perfect order with her and child. They decided to give him the name Joshua.

Jude and Zero are delightful. "Love, we're grandparents now, can you believe it?" Zero kissed him "Do not please, and I'll start to cry too" he wiped tear from his cheek. Jude can not speak of the emotions has overcome him. He thought could not withstand the happiness he had with Zero and Zoe, but now the family has even increased.   
He remembered his relationship with his father and mother who died very early. And he felt so proud that managed to create his family.   
Zero knew exactly what Jude was thinking about, and he just hugged him even harder.

They travel to LA for a couple of days. Zoe came home with the baby. When they see Joshua remember both of them when Zoe was born. Joshua was so small, but he was already loud. Zero takes him gently and the child stops crying. At Zoe has always had such an impact.

Joshua often resides with Jude and Zero. As he grows, he wants to return less and less with his parents to LA. Zoe and Daniel agree to enroll him at Riverside School.

Zero has long noticed that the boy has a talent for basketball. He loves to train with him, sometimes even Jude. Joshua worships both, because there was nothing that they would not do for him.

As the years go by, Joshua is proficient in a prosperous young player. At the end of high school, a few scouts are interested in him.  
Zero and Jude do not want to influence his choice. He's got enough years to decide for himself.

In the meantime, Oscar died, and around LA Devils was a fierce battle. Zoe and Daniel collected enough stocks to take over a major part. They did not say anything about that to Zero and Jude. The two have not been following the events in the old club for a long time. Soon, it was their anniversary, and Zoe wanted to return Jude something that has long had to become his. Partially and Zero, because he gave a lot to the club while he was playing.

When Joshua decides to play in the young LA Devils team, Zoe and Daniel invite all of them to come and visit Joshua.

At the evenings they announced that they are now all owners of most part of LA Devilsa. Jude is astonished, but he does not want to have anything to do with it. Both, Zero and Jude are glad that all this will help Joshua.

The two of them return to Riverside. There was their home, where they raised their children, where it was all they wanted. Now, the second and third generation are battling their battles. The circle of life was closed, and Jude and Zero had each other and that was enough for them.


End file.
